


A dystopian au.

by notactuallyapanda



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Open Ending, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallyapanda/pseuds/notactuallyapanda
Summary: It seems we've lost all hope. But then, hope comes to find us in the way of two little objects.





	

The year is 2028. Planned parenthood has lost all funds, abortion is illegal and the population is skyrocketing. Donald Trump installs a new competition to entertain the white and wealthy, and those who don’t take part in the competition are thrown down a well, Spartan-style. We move to Canada, which has built a wall way more efficient that the one in Mexico. It’s just made of cute smiley stickers and maple syrup, but after years of trying, Dolan couldn’t break it. The resistance is small, and broken (but still good. Yeah, still good). We lost many good men and woman in the great gay purge of 2023, and the last edition of The Muslim games took some people from us, because they refused to let go of the mooses? Meese?  But every now and then, we hear about a secret resistance in Australia. They have boats. With guns. Gunboats. And they’re planning on taking Trump, as soon as they find his last Horcrux. We try and try to contact them, to tell them what this Horcrux is, but it’s all fruitless. And then we decide to do it ourselves.  Each riding a moose, and with no weapons at all, we cross the wall.  Deep in our hearts, we know we’re right. Donald’s hair, which by this point has turned bigger that Iceland, is his last Horcrux.  We go in a long forgotten supermarket, legend says the owner was Muslim, but no one can prove whether they exist anymore. And there, like a saving grace, we spot something in a corner: the last bottle of hairspray He didn’t take, and a lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have a game of spot the references. I'm so sorry I wrote this.


End file.
